Nightingale
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Eiri Yuki is possibly the number one host in Japan. Shuichi Shindou is Bad Luck's vocalist and in serious need of love. The two meet in the most unflattering of situations. But the moment Shuichi sings, Eiri Yuki's fate was sealed. AU/YAOI/Lemon soon.
1. Prologue: Song

A/N: Annnnd I'm back in the fanfiction world. this is however, my first story in Gravitation...hope you like it!

O

O

O

**Prologue: Song**

O

O

O

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Duh._

O

O

O

Nightlife in Tokyo was usually a wondrous affair. Lights with a multitude of colours danced through the streets, brushing against the silhouettes of the citizens who were heading home after a long day of work. Living in this competitive society, it is a wonder how anyone ever managed to get through their days without a shred of pleasure or enjoyment. Still, they managed to seek their relief elsewhere. Women, in particular, seek out the services or companionship of handsome, charismatic young men who can be found gathered in one area.

Host Clubs.

It was 1.00am on a cold autumn night. As per usual, the most famous Host Club in this busy district, "Hikaru", was filled to the brim with female customers. "Hikaru", despite its just recent establishment had somehow risen to the top, crushing its other competitors into dust in just mere months. One would say it is because of their excellent service, or even maybe because of the comforting ambience that surrounds the club. However, any patron of "Hikaru" would know immediately how this new club had beaten all the rest.

Their star host, Eiri Uesugi, or more commonly known by his stage name, Yuki Eiri, was the reason behind this club's success. He had the silkiest golden tresses anyone had ever seen, burning golden-amber eyes as well as a wonderful body. His rare smiles, although mostly fake, was enough to dazzle the starlights out of any female, sometimes even men. However, his most alluring quality that made him especially prominent in this business was his sultry voice and amazing talent to spin up stories of wonder. He could make his audience laugh and cry, all the while hanging onto his very last word. He was this club's No.1.

Tonight, Eiri was once again attending to the whims of Miss Himeko Kushieda, a young actress who was facing problems in her career.

"...and then, she had the nerve to accuse me of bribing the judges! I mean, it's not my fault that she had forgotten her lines during the audition. Oh Yuki... what do you think I should do? This life is too taxing for me...and I just started a mere month ago!" Himeko whined dramatically, all the while sipping her champagne- mildly distracted by the bubbles and the slight dizziness brought about by the alcohol.

The man in question, although usually uncaring about the troubles of others, paid Himeko his full attention while playing with neck of his own glass of wine. "Kushieda-san, have you ever thought that maybe...she's just jealous of your talent? It is the ultimate form of flattery and a sign that you have power in this business. Why should you quit when you are at the top of your game?"

The actress blinked at his words. It was true. Despite the fact that she had just debuted in showbiz, she had already been able to snag the parts in several movies. Some had even begged her to play in part in their shows! It was a game of survival....and she couldn't simply quit now when her competitors were tiny hurdles in her path to stardom.

"You're right Yuki! Oh how could I suggest something so foolish?"

"It's natural Kushieda-san. After all, any woman will feel threatened by your beauty. It's no wonder their words are filled with so much hatred and venom." The man gave a small smirk. Honestly, I'm worried for your safety. Maybe you should stop by more often?"

The woman giggled. "Oh honestly! Is that your way of raking in more business? It's already hard enough to book your services...let alone come here more often! The only one I want to see here is...you, Yuki." She gave her host a warm smile, her hands itching to touch Yuki. But she knew he hated body contact.

"I'm honoured, Kushieda-san."

When the woman was just about to reply, she was interrupted by a young waiter. "Sumimasen Kushieda-san, but your time is up. May I escort you to the exit?"

The woman's smile deflated although the sparkle remained in her eyes. "Aww. That's a pity. I'll see you next time Yuki.... Here's a small tip." With a small wink, she deposited a few notes into the host's hands and left the club- satisfied with her visit to "Hikaru".

Waving his patron goodbye with a small smile, the moment she was out of sight and hearing, Yuki Eiri reverted back to his cold self, seemingly annoyed by the conversations he had with all those woman, including Himeko.

"God. How stupid could these women get?" Yuki murmured under his breath, wondering how long it was before his shift was over.

"They're not stupid aniki, especially that one. If anything, she has the best pair of legs I've ever seen." Tatsuha Uesugi remarked casually, staring after the actress as he leaned against the booth. "I wonder if I can get her to book me..."

Tatsuha is Eiri's younger brother. The two had a striking resemblance, so much so that if customers failed to book Yuki, they will go after Tatsuha, or to be exact, Kuro. The only difference was the man's black hair and eyes. That- and his notorious sleeping habits with his patrons. Yuki doesn't touch his customers unless necessary.

Sipping the last of his champagne, Yuki smirked. "It won't be difficult. She's more of a slut than I thought at first. As much as I hate to admit it, you look just like me except without the hair and eyes. Plus, you're No.2."

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I'm sooo flattered Mr No.1. Why don't you just go jump off a cliff? Then I'll be No.1."

"No can do. Bills."

"Gah. Whatever. It's your fault for defying Dad. My next customer is coming. Meanwhile, go to hell brother."

"I love you too." Yuki replied sarcastically as his younger sibling trotted away, possibly on the hunt for another wild night of sex.

Lying back on the soft sofa, the host sighed. Night after night, it was the same old thing. There was no thrill, no excitement or anything he looked forward to. He may be the top at this business, but the man hardly cared. It was all a charade after all. Noting that imminent footsteps were growing louder, it was a sign that his next customer is on her way.

"Yuki-san. Shindou-san and her daughter are here." His attending waiter announced. Snapping his eyes open, the host recovered from his sloppy posture and slipped right into his business mode. Behind the waitress were two women who seemed ecstatic to be able to be the ones who Yuki will attend to. He smiled at them. The Shindous were more humble customers than others. Yuki had almost enjoyed being their host....almost.

Little did he know, this was the night his life was going to change.

"Konbawa Shindou-sans. Thank you for choosing my services."

"How could we not Yuki-san? But...ano..." The older woman, Suzuna Shindou fidgeted. "We have someone else with us today. I told him it was unnecessary...but he insisted!" The host blinked at this. An expected customer? Well this was just _great._

He sighed. Could it be that she had another daughter? A sister? But whatever Yuki was thinking definitely didn't match reality. Behind the waiter stepped out a young boy, possibly at a young ripe age of 18. Yuki concealed his surprise at this. He was short and small-sized- wearing just the bare minimum that will grant him access into the prestigious club. His hair was a shocking shade of pink and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Yuki's first thought: Who the hell wore sunglasses in the night time?

Maiko Shindou rolled her eyes. "This is my stupid brother, Shuichi Shindou. You might recognise him from the band Bad Luck?" The name didn't ring the slightest bell. It wasn't much of a surprise. Yuki didn't do music.

However, the moment the boy took off his glasses, amethyst clashed against gold.

Yuki's next thought: Cute.

"So you're Yuki Eiri?" Shuichi drawled, seemingly unimpressed. "I...expected more."

Lies. Blatant lies. Shuichi had thought Yuki was quite possibly the prettiest and hottest thing he had ever seen. But to prove to his family that going to host clubs were a waste of time; he couldn't afford to show his true feelings.

Yuki, however, took offense. But he simply smirked.

"Big words for such a little one." He leaned down. "Although, I'll give you credit for looking like a girl." Shuichi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you...!" Reckless and young, Shuichi took a daring step forward, intending to close the distance between him and the host. But the host shifted to the side, unintentionally tripping the young boy over.

-and then, caused Shuichi to knock into a vase.

*CRASH* *SHRIEKS*

"Owwwwwwww..." whined the young boy. In front of him, the once perfect vase was smashed into bits. He blinked. "_Oh god...that's the tenth one this week!"_

"That thing cost ten million yen. You better had the money to pay for it." Yuki remarked casually as the Shindous stared at Shuichi in horror.

Shuichi's eyes popped. HOW MUCH?!

"Actually, Eiri-san, it's twenty million." A smooth voice sounded out from the left. Shuichi looked to his left and to his utmost horror, there stood his boss.

"SEGUCHI-SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shuichi exclaimed. This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

"I own this place. Why shouldn't I be here? And I'll appreciate you piping it down Shindou-san....you're scaring the other customers."

Yuki blinked at this scene. Tohma Seguchi was his brother in law and employer. Also, he was the keyboard player of the band Nittle Grasper as well as the current president of N-G recording studios. Could it be that Shuichi was really part of a band?

"I'm really really really really really really really really, a hundred billion times sorry!" Shuichi babbled, losing his 'cool' composure and bowing like a lunatic at Tohma. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle...something that didn't go unnoticed by Tohma.

"That's enough Shindou-san."

"But...but...but! What can I do to repay you?" Shuichi questioned frantically.

The answer was immediate. "Sing."

Shuichi stilled and then rushed off to the stage that stood in the centre of the club. After a short discussion with the bad there, he took a mic and cleared his throat.

Yuki almost scoffed at the sight. Him? A vocalist?

But the words died in his mind the moment Shuichi opened his mouth.

He had the voice of a _**nightingale**_.

O

O

O

A/N: And that's a wrap!


	2. Chapter One: Kiss

**_A/N: Woot! First chappie~ Hope you like!_**

O

O

O

**Chapter One: Kiss**

O

O

O

Disclaimer: XP

O

O

O

Shuichi Shindou was your everyday, average psychopath. He was the type of human that could live through spinning through a tornado, or maybe even swimming across a lake infested with crocodiles. However, since his father's passing on the very day he debuted as a star, he had tried desperately to grow up; to help his family. Despite the fact that he was somewhat successful, there lay a gaping hole in his heart. At the young age of 18, he had to take up the role of the breadwinner of the Shindou Household. But secretly, he was starving for love- though he would never want to admit it.

Until he saw Eiri Yuki, the host who was currently the apple of both his remaining family members' eyes. Needless to say, he was on the brink of falling head over heels for the handsome host. (Cue sparkly eyes and puppy ears) But he wouldn't allow himself to. He had no time to start a relationship. Plus, they were both guys! It was both immoral and unethical....Wait. Why was he even considering this in the first place?!

"_So you're Yuki Eiri?" Shuichi drawled, seemingly unimpressed. "I...expected more."_

Inner!Shuichi cringed at the indifferent tone. But it was inevitable. There was nothing else he could do. He refused to act like a lovesick puppy even when the old Shuichi inside threatened to kill his brain cells (assuming he had any) to come out.

The host's golden orbs glimmered with hostility as a shiver shuddered down Shuichi's spine. Oh only if he could see those orbs clouded in lust...GAH! Get your head in the game Shuichi!

"_Big words for such a little one." He leaned down. "Although, I'll give you credit for looking like a girl."_

It was then the animalistic attraction warped into rage. Gone was the haziness of first love and in its place was a fiery cyclone of fury. How could he say that?! Did he know what he had been through this past year?!

The boy was determined to emerge victorious in this banter of words; although, he decided that his fists were much better weapons of war compared to his miniscule brain.

But all it took for everything to come crashing down was a simple, antique vase....

...worth twenty million yen.

His life was over. Not only did he have to support his family, he had actually incurred a debt that was worth more than his very own life! To make matters worse, his own BOSS was the actual owner of this host club!

Eiri Yuki was momentarily forgotten as Shuichi attempted to rectify his catastrophic mistake.

He never expected however, that all he had to do in repayment was to sing...the only talent he had ever got.

And he had loads of it.

The music was different than his pop songs. It was slower, more dramatic and had a classical hint to it. But Shuichi didn't mind. He loved music down to its very last note. It was the tunes that set his heart singing and the words than inflamed his soul. But most of all, music was his sole prized possession that he would never dream to give up. Nothing stood in his way and his music.

Well...maybe that was a little too early to assume.

The audience was, needless to say, enraptured by the young boy's performance. Short as it was, the passion from the singing drilled into the very centre of their hearts. But there was only one who couldn't look away. Eiri Yuki thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than the boy who sang his heart out on that very stage.

_He's mine. _

"A very good job Shindou-san." Tohma clapped his hands briefly as he beckoned his rising star down from the plinth. "Now, come here every day after your work at the Studios for the rest of the year. The singer here just took a maternal leave and I was wondering what I should do to replace her. Nice of you to volunteer no?"

"Aww..thanks Tohma-sa.....wait....WHAT?!" Shuichi bellowed in horror. Come here everyday?! Was he crazy? This place was practically in another city from his home. NG studios already took the better part of his morning getting to...and now, he had to spend another freaking two hours of his everyday life travelling to and fro from the club to his home?! That's capital harassment!

"Now now...I know you live very far away. That's why I'll suggest you live with my brother-in-law here, Eiri-san." Tohma suggested with a sweet grin despite the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

And that....was when pandemonium happened.

The Shindous were in hysterics. As much as they loved their son/brother, it was completely unfair that he was the one that will live with their god, Eiri Yuki. And all because of a broken vase? They would have shattered every bloody one in this club if they knew it was all they had to do!

Shuichi himself was both in hell and heaven. On one hand, he got to see his secret first love every single freaking day. On the other, he had to sing even more on a daily basis and restrain himself from pouncing on Yuki Eiri every...night.

Eiri Yuki however was unnaturally quiet. Anyone who knew him would know that his personal pad was the man's very own hideout. He would cut through this argument with a simple No and that will be that. Tatsuha was just thinking that as he witnessed this noisy scene...and then, he noted his brother's rigid posture and eyes which were trained on the panicking boy.

_Ohhh...I see. _

Thus, in less than twenty-four hours (since the next day was actually Shuichi's day off from the studios), that was how Shuichi found himself and his luggage standing in front of Eiri Yuki's mat that ironically had the words "Home sweet home" scribbled across.

_That had got to be a present. _

"Your room is two turns to the left." Yuki's voice chimed through the doorway as he turned to lock his door shut. The ominous click of the lock gave Shuichi the goosebumps as he padded down the hallways, mildly distracted by the size of the house. Did a host honestly earn this much? He sighed. The boy's got to admit though. This was a pretty good deal if it wasn't for the fact that Yuki was standing mere inches away from him- that and it only took half an hour to reach the studios and was even closer to the club.

Wait...what? inches?

Blinking stupidly, Shuichi found himself cornered against the wall, his small body fitting just right between Yuki's arms. It was just mere seconds after that Shuichi realised that he was in **deep** trouble.

"Erm..Yuki-san? Is everything alright?" Shuichi squeaked like the little mouse he was. His amethyst eyes held confusion but also a twinge of anticipation. Even if his mind was befuddled by the events playing before him, his body knew exactly what this meant...and he was welcoming it.

"You...those shorts... and that sickening voice! What are you planning to do? Tease me to death?!" The older man growled his libido high. His golden eyes flickered with lust he had been struggling to conceal all morning.

Ever since Shuichi had left the club on the previous night to pack his bags, Eiri had thought about nothing except for Shuichi's voice, body and cute personality. It was as if it was pink personified. Under those loose apparels, Eiri could tell Shuichi had an incredibly slim body...too slim for a boy. And to imagine that body devoid of clothes and the voice he would have in bed was enough to send Eiri into a frenzy.

And now...they were alone...and he was going to get his prize.

"Hold on Yuki-san. Just what in blazes...mmmph!" Shuichi attempted to get his point across but was instantly silenced by Eiri who had slammed his lips against Shuichi's soft, pink ones. The second they made contact, an electrical jolt coursed through their systems. The heat mounted as Shuichi scrambled to press himself against the older man who had in turn wrapped his strong arms around the lithe body.

Thoughts became disjointed as Shuichi moaned loudly, his fingers combing through the golden tresses. Yuki's scent clouded his senses and dulled his thoughts. All he could only do then was to _feel._

Eiri on the other hand was restraining himself from tearing the boy's clothes off the small body. He couldn't understand this animalistic attraction he had for Shuichi. No one else, not even a single woman had been able to make him feel this way. When did it all start?

_It was his voice...._

The boy's lips tasted like strawberries and a hint of chocolate. It was subtle and yet addictive. The boy's moans and whimpers was music to his ears. Unwittingly, the man's hand travelled down the boy's shorts and sneaked up his thigh, revelling at the soft skin that lay like a feast before him.

It was then Shuichi finally returned to his senses. He snapped open his eyes and gasped.

With a forceful push, the boy pushed the man off of him. "Oh God..." Shuichi moaned as he held his head, sliding down against the wall.

It was unmistakable. Shuichi was attracted to Eiri Yuki. _That was my first kiss!_

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuki howled in pain, rubbing the back of his head that had bumped against the wall that was behind him. He looked up in fury but was then shocked to find a tearing Shuichi. "...Shuichi?"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU PERVERT!" Shuichi hollered- the confusion and terror lining his distressed voice. As quick as a jack rabbit, the boy recovered from his position, took his luggage and escaped into his room, slamming the door behind him.

And then, Yuki was alone.

"_First kiss? Does that mean that no one other then I had touched him? Damn it all...as if he wasn't precious enough already!"_

O

O

O

_**Inside the room...**_

O

O

O

Shuichi's body wrecked with sobs as he hid under the warm covers. How could this happen? Weren't they both guys? Why did Yuki kiss him like that? That hot and toe curling sensation was enough to drive him nuts. His adolescent body craved more and his thoughts were filled with the golden-eyed man.

"_It was already bad enough that I can't resist him. How could he like a brat like me?! I knew it...coming here was a complete mistake!" _

"Oi."

A deep familiar voice vibrated through the door, shocking Shuichi out of his sobs. "Come out. We need to talk." The angst that clutched Shuichi's heart finally exploded then. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA!" In the next few seconds, there was silence. And then...

"You idiot. That's my room."

The boy blinked, looked around and sniffed the bed sheets. It smelt of soap, pinewood and the distinct aroma of Yuki's cologne that Shuichi had gotten a whiff of in their kiss.

"OHH!"

Outside, the older man could only sweat drop.

O

O

O

Minutes later, the two found themselves sitting in the living room. Yuki was calm, composed as drinking a can of beer whereas Shuichi was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"_What the hell...you can't even guess that this man across me was KISSING the daylights out of me just two minutes ago! What gave him the right to kiss me anyway? Sure he's hot...and gorgeous and oh that soft golden hair..."_

"Shuichi..."

"_It's obvious that he had some sort of experience, probably a thousand more than I do... I mean, with those looks, he could obviously get any woman he wanted! Plus, he's a host...don't they give those kinds of services..?"_

"Shu...."

"_GAH! He's way too good for me. He's like the sun while I'm like . I'm even LOWER than dirt..."_

"OI. If you do not respond to me, I'm going to pounce on you again."

"Huh...whazzut?"

When the words finally registered in his brain, Shuichi blushed red and squeaked, hiding himself behind a cushion pillow that was just big enough to hide his face. At this, the older man smirked.

"So...what is it going to take for you to sleep with me?" Yuki asked, seemingly calm as if he was just doing a business deal.

The boy in question stilled before emerging from his hiding spot and stare at Yuki from the top of the pillow. What did it take? That was an easy question. Nothing.

But...

"Twenty thousand yen? Thirty? I'm putting my foot down on forty though."

Wait. Shuichi blinked and gaped openly at the man. Was he suggesting that he would get payment for sexual services?! What did Yuki think he was? A whore?

Standing up suddenly (and startling Yuki in the process), Shuichi exclaimed. "I do not sleep for money. I will only make love with the one I love! I'm not a bloody whore dammit! If you had wanted sex, why don't you just go and pick any of your customers?! I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige!"

The man raised a brow. "Are you jealous?"

Shuichi could only sputter at that claim. "WHAT?! How could you even suggest that? I-"

"You obviously like me. You wouldn't have responded to that kiss if you hadn't."

"I-I...ARGH! You're just a damn it all jerk!" With that, the boy turned on his heel and stomped away from the couch, this time, going into HIS room.

Yuki could only stare after him.

_"So, my latest infatuation is small, cute, a pink baka and an advocator of love. Plus, he has the most enticing voice (and moans) I had ever heard. Worst of all...he's a BOY and I fell for him..."_

Looking down, he realised that his arousal was evident and straining against his pants.

The man sighed and leaned against the sofa.

_"Hard. Literally."_

O

O

O

A/N: R&R pls!^^


	3. Chapter Two: Questions

**_A/N: HI! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNING: Sit down when you read the last bit :P. UNBETA-ED or PROOFREAD._**

O

O

O

**Chapter 2: Questions**

O

O

O

_Disclaimer: XP_

O

O

O

Hiroshi Nakano was the guitarist of Bad Luck and best friend of Shuichi Shindou. He was tall, handsome and wonderfully talented in both music and academics. It might seem to have been a dilemma for this genius to choose his path in life, but as per usual, the moment he met the pink ball of energy, things changed. All of a sudden, his entire life seemed to surround the small boy. Accompanying him to stardom, making music and shining in the background were just the tip of the ice berg.

Now, it seemed, he was his best friend's love consultant too. Who would have ever thought?

It was a little after noon and during the lunch break of the band, who now gathered in the NG studios cafeteria and waiting in line for their turn at the buffet table.

Suguru Fujisaki, the third and final member of Bad Luck was as per usual, reading off from the band's most recent musical score and sifting out the imperfections that could be further...well, perfected.

Hiroshi on the other hand was eyeing his best friend with a concerned look. Shuichi had been completely out of character since that morning. The pink ball had burst into the studios an hour earlier than he usually did and yet was breathing hard as though as he had just completed a marathon. And not only that, the boy had been out of sorts since the moment they had begun recording. Shuichi had apologised for forgotten lines for near to about a thousand times and sometimes even paused for no absolute reason at all. Both his band members and even some of the staff and noticed something amiss but knew it will be up to Hiro to do the damage control. He always did after all.

"Hey Shuichi?" Hiro asked casually, noting that Shuichi took one too many seconds to respond.

"Yea Hiro?" Shuichi replied as he piled the grub onto his plate which was noticeably as high as the ceiling. Did he miss breakfast that morning or something?

"Did something happen to you during your day off?" Hiro asked next, all the while making sure Shuichi's mountain of food didn't topple. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

To his surprise, Shuichi froze up like an ice block.

"EH? Why would you think that?" Shuichi squeaked, his voice high-pitched. It was rather painful to hear. He was after all, a vocalist.

"Shuichi, I'm your best friend and confidante. Anyone who knows you would have noticed how strange you were acting. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." Hiro remarked daringly, knowing the tone would get to Shuichi. It was a new tactic really, one which was applicable ever since Shuichi had gone crazy over his job. Hiro realised he had to be slightly harsher if he ever wanted to get anything out of Shuichi. Ever since his father's death, Shuichi had grown to become more secluded from the crowd but was still able to retain that youthful energy needed to be a singer.

Shuichi winced just as Hiro thought he would. "Oh fine...I'll tell you when we get to our table. NO eavesdropping Fujisaki!"

"As if I care."

(Cue Shuichi with a pouting face)

When all their food was safely placed on the table top, Hiro reached over and held his hand to stop Shuichi from reaching his fork.

"Talk first. Food later." God knows how long Shuichi will take to finish that amount of food.

Disgruntled, Shuichi can only mutter under his breath and beckoned his friend closer.

Quirking a brow, Hiro leaned forward.

"Closer."

Hiro rolled his eyes but did as his friend instructed. Once he was within whispering distance, Shuichi revealed the problem that had been bothering him all night and day.

And then...

"YOU GOT KISSED BY A GUY!?"

"HIRO! SHUSH!"

Well, you could only imagine how the scene was. Hiro's hair practically became white. Shuichi was as red as an apple while Suguru was just plain confused. His attention however, was sufficiently captured by Hiro's outburst.

"Well, seeing as Mr Nakano over there can't continue, I shall do so for him. Who and, pardon my language but, bloody hell why?"

Shuichi grumbled. "Yuki Eiri. He's a host at Tohma's club."

"A host?" "Him? You don't say?" Hiro and Sugura remarked in unison. At this, both Shuichi and Hiro blinked before looking at Suguru.

"You know him?"

Suguru stared at his band mates. Need he remind them who he was again.

"Duh. Tohma is my cousin. Of course I know who Yuki Eiri is. He is Tohma's brother-in-law."

This time, Shuichi was the one who turned white.

O

O

O

"Shuichi, look, it isn't as bad as it looks." Hiro said as he attempted to console his best friend. After recovering from the shock, Hiro had thought the situation over with a more...practical point of view and had accessed the situation with reasoning that was sound.

But of course, that was a lost art to Shuichi.

"NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS?! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT BAD?! I have just been ATTACKED by my BOSS'S BROTHER!"

"Technically, it's brother-in-"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!"

"But you said you like him..."

"Yeah...there is that...BUT!"

"And he's obviously likes you."

"Yeah...for my BODY!"

"He may not want to admit he likes you. Judging from what I can tell, this Yuki Eiri is no simple character."

"DUH!"

"Well...so what's the problem?"

"I..er...I don't have time to start a relationship! Our second album is on the verge of being released and we need to start on our third! It's not my fault Tohma is a slave driver."

"Shuichi...Honestly, even if he was a guy, I think that you've always been pro-gay. So it isn't much of a surprise that you finally got one."

Shuichi gave Hiro a blank look.

"Look, all I'm saying is...give him a chance?"

Shuichi considered Hiro's words for a moment.

"Well, considering I have to see him every night...and morning. I still say...over my dead body." With a huff, Shuichi turned to his musical score, drilling the words and notes into his head.

Hiro sighed and thunked his head on the nearest table. Sometimes, Shuichi could be such a stubborn mule.

O

O

O

As the day darkens into night, the lights of the Tokyo city was set ablaze once again. Down in the most famous host club of the city, Yuki Eiri, the number one host was seething with annoyance.

"_I can't believe I lost him in the morning! What IS he? A cheetah?"_

Tatsuha who had already noticed the air of displeasure that hung around his blood brother, strutted over with a smirk.

"What's the matter bro? Didn't get what you want from that cute boy of yours?...Which I have got to say looks a lot like Ryuichi Sakuma, I-"

"One more word out of you and you'll be swimming with the fishes." Yuki muttered darkly, arms crossed and staring at the club's entrance.

"Jeez. Ease up on the hostility bro. I was just only asking."

"Are you TRYING to test my patience like you have done a million times?! You know I dare to do the unspeakable."

"Okay okay...but seriously. Why do you like him so much?"

"I...don't know."

"Erm sirs? Your next customers are here." The Uesugi brothers turned to look at the attendant and nodded; one reproachfully and the other enthusiastically.

"Send them in."

Minutes later, Shuichi tiptoed through the entrance, peeking through the large double doors of _Hikaru. _In an instant, his amethyst eyes were drawn to Yuki who was attending to his latest customer.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least Yuki was occupied.

"Mr Shindou? Are you here for your nightly performance?" An attendant stepped forward as Shuichi meeped before nodding slowly.

The attendant smiled and gestured to the back of the club. Please, this way. Tohma-san had instructed us to dress you up in a suitable set of apparel."

Looking down at his coat, blue shirt and khaki pants, the boy in question blushed in embarrassment before tailing after the attendant.

"_Next time, I need to go shopping."_

O

O

O

"And you know, college entrance exams are so hard! I want to get into a sports college....but even that is difficult when you're up against star athletes!" A girl whined as she sipped her fruit punch. Yuki nodded appraisingly, half-pretending to listen to his customer. He knew it wasn't professional, but he simply couldn't concentrate when Shuichi was all he could think about.

It was Girl's Night in Hikaru. Ever fortnight on a Friday, the club will only welcome young customers, serve fruit punches and have lower prices just to suit these young girls. It seemed like a bad idea to allow such services to be open to such young patrons. However, Tohma was never sympathetic of the people who gave him the money he needed for his own businesses.

And then, in mid-whine, the girls were suddenly cut off by the manager of the club, Mr Hibiki Takano.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt but I have a surprise to share with all of you." The manager announced, waiting for the chatter to die down before continuing.

"Now have any of you wonderful ladies heard of Bad Luck?"

Yuki was faintly reminded that it was the name of the band Shuichi was in. Intrigued, the man couldn't help but wonder. Was his little brat already here?

However, to his surprise, several of the customers pretty much shrieked at the mention of the band. The host blinked. Could that boy really be THAT famous? Then again, there was a reason why the boy seemed to personify a nightingale.

"Ah! I see the band reputation's precedes them. Well, as a surprise for all of you, I'll like to welcome the star vocalist, Mr Shuichi Shindou to sing his No.1 hit single, Spicy Marmalade!"

Cheers erupted from the audience. The hosts were stunned by the sudden turn of events and needless to say, Yuki was as well.

That was, until, he saw Shuichi stepping out into the spotlight.

To say that Shuichi was hot was certainly an understatement. He was dressed navy blue and white. The coat was dark above the waist and slowly faded into greyish-white as it neared the bottom. The singer had also adorned a tight but somehow still modest set of top and bottom. He also wore high boots that had brilliant silver buckles. To top it all off, he adorned silver jewellery on his wrists, neck and waist; showing off just enough skin to make the girls, to be more precise, a certain host to go ballistic.

To be short, it was a cross between your sex kitten costume and formal attire. How Tohma ever managed that, Shuichi just couldn't understand.

What he did understand though, was the fiery gaze that was directed at him from one particular member of the audience.

It was time to sing.

As the song began, the music enveloped Shuichi. It was his music. His creation. Compared to his previous performance in the club, he felt much more alive. It was as though he was in an actual concert rather than a host club. And with Yuki watching with that hungry, wanting gaze, the adrenaline couldn't stop pumping.

Shuichi sang. He danced and gave his audience a show that was just as good as any performance he gave during a concert. Despite the fact that it was all improvised, the boy somehow had the innate ability to slip into the music, moving with the rhythm.

His movements were languid and sexy when the time called for it and was just as forceful when there was a sudden pick up in the song. His voice was loud, powerful and strong as it floated over his audience, several of whom had clambered towards the stage to cheer their idol on.

Yuki Eiri didn't dare to argue with himself anymore. It was as clear as day. There was nothing he wouldn't do to get that boy into bed or arms. All he had to do now was to somehow convince Shuichi that he wasn't a threat.

They locked gazes. Yuki's golden orbs swirled with constrained lust as Shuichi's passionate amethyst eyes mirrored the host's, almost as if he was daring the man to come closer.

Shuichi couldn't understand why his body wasn't listening to him. As his body moved along to the music, he couldn't help but feel that each twist and turn was specifically for Yuki to watch and savour. Ever whisper of his lyrics was breathless and sultry just like a siren whose target was one man and one man only.

The moment the song ended, the spell was broken and Shuichi came to his senses. He gasped in horror at the host who had pretty much snapped and was making his way towards the singer at that very moment. Sensing danger, the boy ducked into the large crowd and made his way towards the backdoor of the exit, intending to make his escape.

But, he was too late.

Although he made it through the door, someone gripped onto his hand and tightened it, making it impossible for the small boy to escape. Shuichi knew who it exactly was. After all, the same thing happened just one mere night before.

In mere seconds, Shuichi's neck was attacked by butterfly kisses.

The boy moaned.

"Sex or no sex. Make up your bloody mind!" Yuki growled in frustration. He tugged the long coat off the boy's body, threw it behind him and hoisted the vocalist up onto the wall, causing Shuichi's legs to dangle precariously close to the host's waist. The next instant, Yuki slammed his lips onto the boy's and continued to feel Shuichi up, rubbing the boy's nipples through the fabric that he had so wanted to tear it off.

Shuichi was powerless to retaliate, but managed to squeak out a response before Yuki could get under his shirt.

"I didn't have a ch-choice! Tohma-san ma-made me wear those!"

"If I know my brother-in-law, I'll say he did it for me. He knows I'm interested and fuck it, I'm going to get what I want."

The moment Yuki had finished his piece, he kissed the small boy once again and this time, slipping his tongue into the sweet caravans of Shuichi's mouth. He could taste pockey, a tint of mint as well as cream and honey. And then he fell for the boy all over again. He boy's respomses were young and innocent. But all that simply aroused the blond even more. Yuki couldn't wait to take his infatuation to bed and was almost ready to commit rape. But then again, he knew how much more enjoyable it would be if it were consensual.

"No-! Stop! Yuki-" Shuichi whimpered but was seemingly unheard by the blond assailant as the older man bit onto the boy's earlobe, sucking it red and at the same time, to brand the boy his.

"Why should I?" Yuki whispered hotly as he relinquished his hold on the boy's ear, all his sense of reasoning gone. As Shuichi stared back into those golden dark orbs, he couldn't help but ask himself the exact same question.

O

O

O

**_A/N: HA! R&R! ^^ I hope you like the story so far~ It was very enjoyable to type the last portion ~ So, should I let them continue making out, or should I just stop? Hmm? You make the choice!_**


	4. Chapter Three: Deals

_**A/N: A little longer after my previous update. Had a teensy weensy writer's block. Hehe. Enjoy!**_

O

O

O

**Chapter 3: Deals**

O

O

O

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own gravitation._

O

O

O

"Mr Yuki? Are you there?"

A sudden timid voice travelled from the open doorway, snapping the host and the singer out from their lust-driven stupor.

"I-I gotta go."

With a hasty push, Shuichi managed to separate himself from Yuki's warm body, already regretting leaving the warmth of the host's body. But he had to do it. This was his only chance of escaping.

However, before he could even take two steps, a strong grip wrapped around his wrist as Shuichi gasped, turning around to face his tormenter with fearful eyes.

"What do you want?"

"That's a stupid question. Nevertheless, I want you home by the time I knock off. Will you be there?" Yuki asked, his golden gaze centred on the smaller male. Shivering from the man's intense gaze, the boy slowly nodded. It was only then did Yuki release him, allowing the singer to hurry off into the darkness- kind of like a nightingale flittering into the night sky. Yuki sighed as ran a hand through his hair. This had gotta stop. It was driving him crazy!

"Mr Yuki?"

"You know, you were inches away from getting fired. Now get out of my way before I hurt you."

O

O

O

Shuichi panted heavily as he darted down the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, thanking the gods (or maybe even Tohma) that his outfit was conservative enough to be seen out in public, although it was rather flashy.

But that wasn't the main thing on his mind.

It was wrong to be with this man. Shuichi knew. No matter how attractive and god-like he was, Shuichi will never ever accept the host's advances. Yuki was too good for him. There could no way their relationship would ever last. By the time Yuki had enough of him, Shuichi knew he wouldn't be able to control his feelings. Anymore and he would have fallen head over heels over him. Shuichi was afraid to risk anything in the gamble of love, especially since he had recently lost his father. It was painful to lose a loved one and he knew it would be even worse if Yuki abandoned him after a taste of the singer's body.

But those eyes... they were pleading, beguiling the boy to accept him. Shuichi could only hang onto the possibility that there would never be a time where he would have to confront the host. He didn't want to face the music till he had mulled over the situation even more.

However, his time was running out. There was no way he could escape Yuki tonight. He made a promise, though not in words, but anyone would have understood the language that was used between them.

Just thinking of the man and his seductive kiss sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. His lips still tingled with pleasure that resonated his being. Shuichi halted in his tracks and bent over, trying to catch his breath,

_This is definitely a Hiro-emergency._

O

O

O

At that very moment, Hiro was in his small apartment, cleaning his beloved guitar. Although his parents were rich and could have afforded something more luxurious, Hiro had decided to try and be independent, knowing that it was only right since he had defied their wishes when he decided to become a singer.

But he had never regretted it even once.

Well, except those times where his best friend, Shuichi, dissolved into a nervous wreck for whatever reason that had more or less been linked to his singing.

However, when Hiro heard his cell ring incessantly, something told him that this time, it was anything but about Shuichi's singing career.

"What's up Shu?"

"HIIIIRRRROOOOO!"

Hiro winced and held his phone at arm's length, before carefully placing it carefully back by his ear. Honestly, any more of this and he would have been deaf.

"Let me guess. Love troubles?"

"How did you guess?"

"Shuichi, you were shivering before you left the studios. It was rather obvious and I WAS expecting your call."

"Oh...."

Hiro smiled despite the fact that his friend couldn't see him. No matter how tiring it was to look after Shuichi, he liked the job. It was too bad he would probably have to pass on this responsibility to this mystery host. Shuichi was never one to listen to reason. Sooner or later, he would give in to his heart.

"....I don't know what to do. Sniff. I've ran away as long as I can *mutter* even though it's just been two days *mutter* and I have NO IDEA how to handle him OR my emotions! Sniff."

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed. Shuichi may be a crybaby, but something told him these were real tears that came right from the boy's heart. Some part of him wanted to tear the host apart for making Shuichi so troubled but another part of him knew that this host might be the key to Shuichi's happiness.

"Shuichi, first, you have to stop crying."

"O-okay."

"Now listen carefully. When you deal with love, it's useless to reason with your mind. It isn't your mind that tells you what you should do, but rather, your heart."

"..."

"Shuichi, what does your heart tell you?"

There was a moment of silence before Shuichi replied softly.

"It is telling me to stay with Yuki. It is telling me to give him a...chance."

Hiro smiled. "There you go."

On the other side of the line, Shuichi brightened up. "Thanks Hiro. See you tomorrow?"

"Ya sure. See ya...and Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care."

"I will. Bye Hiro."

"Bye."

Pressing the end button on his phone, Hiro sighed and leaned back onto his sofa. He hoped that this time, there would be nothing to wipe the smile off Shuichi's face. He didn't ever want to see his best friend so broken ever again. He knew Shuichi would never betray. Now only if this Yuki person would do the same.

O

O

O

Eiri Yuki had never felt time crawl so slowly. But by the time the clock struck two, the host bolted out of the place with only one destination in mind: Where Shuichi was. This time, there was nothing that was going to stand in his way of obtaining the boy. He had the singer's word that he would be there.

If he wasn't, there would be hell to pay.

Within the quarter of the next hour, Yuki was at his doorstep. Spotting the boots that Shuichi wore for his performance at the doorstep, Yuki's heartbeat slowed. He was home. Yuki raised his key and stuck it hard into the lock, the unlocking of the door resounding in his ears.

"Yuki?"

A timid voice emerged from within the dark condo. "Shuichi..." the man breathed as he spotted the boy on the couch in the living room, as always, squished himself into a ball of fear and uncertainty.

Slowly, Shuichi stood up and from the little moonlight that shown through the window, Yuki saw the boy smile. The man's heart thudded with anticipation.

And in three strides, the boy was in his arms once again.

To his shock and pleasure, the boy didn't resist.

And thus began their dance once again. They kissed, touched and felt each other all over. Wrapping his legs around Yuki's waist, Shuichi responded with all he could. For those few short seconds, his heart soared like it never did before. It was a different thrill as compared to when he sang. On the stage, his soul was complete. In Yuki's arms, his soul was strengthened. That's when he knew there was no turning back. The moment Shuichi's heart had accepted Yuki, all the love and adoration came pouring out.

And Yuki Eiri could sense it. There was something different when he kissed the boy that night. He was pleased and more than willing to accept and return the boy's kisses. The lust was strong, but there was something else that bubbled and toiled within him. His once cold heart thrummed with a strong possessive force.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sang as they broke their kiss off, the man already back on the task of attacking the boy's slim neck. He could smell the scent that was distinctly Shuichi. It was nothing short of amazing how he could be addicted to the boy's scent this quick. He was thankful nothing stood in his way now, for he was out of control.

And then, suddenly, Shuichi spoke. Although it was soft, Yuki had heard every word. "Yuki...wait. There's something I have to say." Growling in near frustration, he slipped his palm under the boy's now loose shirt and dragged his palm across the smooth skin, causing Shuichi to gasp under his ministrations.

"Make it quick. I'm at my limit." Yuki breathed into Shuichi's ear, his other arm circling around Shuichi's back, trailing slowly around the boy's waistband.

"I-I can't make love to you tonight. At least,..not yet." Shuichi whispered softly, panting a little from his previous...activities.

"Why the hell not?!" Yuki gritted through his teeth. Then why did the boy kiss him like that in the first place? Didn't he want him? Desire him? What was left between them that had to be destroyed?

"Please. You must understand." Shuichi said with resolve as he leaned back, placing his two palms at the side of Yuki's face. Now with his attention sufficiently captured, Yuki was deterred from his task of stripping the boy's shorts off of him.

_Damn it- I was so damn close too. _

"My body may be ready...but my heart isn't." Shuichi whispered against Yuki's lips, the movement that compelled Yuki to kiss the boy once again, nibbling and tasting the sweetness that was Shuichi.

"Explain yourself. If you don't in the next nanosecond, I'm going to take you regardless of what you say." Yuki muttered under his breath, his hand still revelling at the boy's soft skin underneath. There was no one he knew who could compare to Shuichi.

"I like you. Hell...I really REALLY like you." Shuichi confessed, a little pink blush dusted across his cheeks. He looked adorable but right then, Yuki was too focused on lifting the boy's shirt up bit by bit.

"The feeling is mutual kid. Now can we _please_ get on with it?" Yuki near pleaded, chastising himself for acting like some hormonal crazed teenager. But there was nothing that could be done. As long as he was unable to get what he wanted, the desire wouldn't stop.

"No. I refuse to give my body to someone who just lusts after it. I like you Yuki, but I'm not ready to give everything to you just yet. My father passed away not too long ago and I'm still hurting. I do not want to lose you the moment you have what you want. Please, let me grow to love you. Let your heart love me. I know I will. I just need the time."

Yuki couldn't believe this bullshit that was spilling out of the boy's oh-so sweet mouth. But somehow, one way or the other, he had expected it to happen. But there was a new question. Did he love the boy? Lust? Sure. But love? He wasn't exactly positive.

But still, there was something that was different. Along with the desire and want, there was a need to protect, shelter and a sense of monopolisation.

Could the boy really be spot on about this love thing? Yuki's heart clouded with confusion. Maybe. Possibly. But only time will tell.

"Fine. But I have my own terms for this dumb deal. How on earth do you cook up this stuff?"

Shuichi giggled and the host thought, if it were possible, it sounded like an angel's.

"What are they?"

"We can't have sex...but that doesn't mean I don't get my share of foreplay." The host grinned devilishly as he picked the singer up, bringing the little boy into his room and onto the bed. Gulping slightly and feeling somewhat intimidated at his vulnerable position, he squeezed his legs even more around the host's waist.

Wrong move.

Yuki growled once again in frustration. "Two, stop teasing me...even if it was unintentional." At this, the small boy squeaked and loosened his grip on the man.

"Three, I'll have all your firsts."

Shuichi's eyes shot wide open at the third request. Touched and slightly embarrassed, he nodded furtively and said.

"Done deal."

They sealed it with another kiss.

O

O

O

A?N: Remember to R and R!!!!!


	5. Chapter Four: Trip

**_A/N: A little longer after my previous update. Had a teensy weensy writer's block. Hehe. Enjoy!_**

O

O

O

**Chapter 4: Trip**

O

O

O

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own gravitation._

O

O

O

"Yu-Yuki! I n-need to get to work!" Shuichi squeaked as he attempted to escape from the blonde's strong grip. Chuckling deeply at his prey's adorable antics, Yuki's hold on the singer only grew tighter. "Oh come on...what's the harm? It's only for another few minutes at most..." He breathed and then started sucking on Shuichi's neck, finding pleasure in the shockwave that he felt coursing through Shuichi's body. "Mmm..but..but..Tohma-san will be angry!"

"Screw my brother-in-law."

"YUKI!"

"Alright Alright! See you at the club tonight?" Yuki asked as he tilted Shuichi's face towards his. Blushing pink but nodding regardless, the singer pecked Yuki on the lip, grabbed his bag and bolted out of the door. "Bye! Miss you already!"

Yuki chuckled at his lover's (somewhat) retreating figure.

Ever since Shuichi had stopped denying his attraction towards the host, things between the two were getting better...and hotter with each passing day. Needless to say, Yuki's dull days were finally over. He couldn't wait till the day he would finally have Shuichi all to himself. Truth be told, he had never been this satisfied with just foreplay before. But with Shuichi...it was a different story.

However, besides the quenching of his sexual needs, the presence of the young singer had brought more surprises into his life. For example, questioning his job as a host.

**Flashback**

"_Nee, Yuki?" Shuichi asked meekly as he played with the golden strands of Yuki's hair while he was lying on his lap on the sofa. It had been a long day of work and Yuki was just plucked out exhausted from dealing with one woman after the other. It was definitely bliss to come back and relax in the arms of his little nightingale._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You don't enjoy your work as a host, do you?"_

_At this, the host opened his eyes and stared into Shuichi's questioning ones. "What makes you think that?"_

_Shuichi bit his lip and shyly turned away. At this point, Yuki couldn't figure how the boy could look any more adorable than he actually was. He stands corrected. _

"_Well....I've been watching you while you work weren't looking...and you didn't seem very happy like I do when I sing."_

_Yuki blinked. Well, it was rather obvious that he wasn't fond of his line of work. If anything, he was annoyed by it. Onlookers would simply figure he was neutral towards it since Eiri Yuki never did things that he didn't like to do. But no one ever figured he didn't like it except for those he was closer to. But for Shuichi to realise this, Yuki was pleasantly surprised._

"_You're right. I don't like it one bit."_

_Shuichi's eyes widened. He never figured he was right! I mean, he had never gotten an A in anything except music._

"_Then why are you forcing yourself to do it? You will never be happy if you keep this up."_

"_I'm plenty happy with where I am right now." And with those simple few words, Yuki managed to send Shuichi into another blushing frenzy. _

"_Yuki! I'm being serious here!"_

"_Alright alright! I'm doing it because I owe Tohma." _

"_You do?" Shuichi asked softly. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer._

"_Yeah. I had a fight with my...parents." Yuki stated, albeit cautiously. He didn't want to remind Shuichi of his own family troubles. "I was just a minor then so by law, I wasn't really allowed to do anything anywhere. But Tohma and my sister took me in and helped with things. In spite of the fact that my sister disliked going against my parents, she knew that forcing an arranged marriage on me was wrong."_

"_An ARRANGED marriage?!" Shuichi exclaimed in horror. Yuki stared up at the boy who was now hanging onto his every word. His eyes were filled with terror, fear and concern. _

"_Yeah. My father is a monk so I was really supposed to take over the temple. But honestly, can you see me as a monk of all things?!"_

_Shuichi shook his head. "No. Not really." _

"_So I just got tired of it all, upped and left. So when Tohma told me he was opening a host club to earn some extra bucks, I simply offered my services."_

"_Just like that?"_

"_Just like that."_

"_But...Yuki, you're not planning to do that for your whole life, are you?" Shuichi asked._

_Shuichi caught him there. Did he really want to be a host till he got grey and old? Time would never stop for anyone. And soon enough, his appeal as a host would soon expire._

"_So what do you want to do?"_

"_Huh?" Yuki blinked several times, as if he didn't understand the words that were coming out of Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi giggled._

"_I wanted to sing, so I became a singer. What about you...what do you want to do?"_

_Yuki was rendered speechless by Shuichi for what could possibly be the umpteenth time since they had met._

**End of Flashback **

Yuki sighed and headed back to the bed, He still needed some shuteye before facing the day. How Shuichi ever managed to stay awake through the entire evening was beyond Yuki's comprehension. He sighed. His days with Shuichi were never boring, but he couldn't help but feel it was just the beginning. After all, when you're at the pinnacle of your life, the only way you could go was down.

O

O

O

At the studio....

O

O

O

Suguru Fujisaki was an incredibly serious artist, very much the opposite of the band's leader, Shuichi Shindou. There were times where he felt as though he was the mother hen of his fellow band members/staff, especially when Hiro was fast asleep, K was firing "fake" bullets at the newcomer who simply couldn't get things right and Shuichi was off in la la land with his fantasy Yuki.

Suguru sighed. Oh the woes of the sane.

"Shindou-san. Please focus on your work!" Suguru muttered in annoyance as he smacked the thick score behind Shuichi's head. He really did respecy Shuichi for his work....but even his sense of respect had its limits.

"Owww. Fujisaki! What was that for?!"

"You're drooling all over the floor, we're rather behind schedule and we have a new song due out NEXT week! Please, I implore you to get your head screwed on right and focus! Ever since you started dating that host, you've been slightly off track, don't you think?"

Shuichi blinked up at his pianist and realised that for once (or many times), Suguru was completely right. He had been focusing way too much on Yuki lately. Didn't he make a resolution to try and balance both sides of his life?

"You're right."

"Huh?" Suguru responded, bewildered. He hadn't expected to get through to Shuichi that quickly.

"I'm saying, you're right...and I'm sorry. WAKE UP HIRO! WE'VE GOT MUSIC TO RECORD!" Said best friend stirred from his sleep. "Mmmm....Oh? It's finally time?"

"Yes you dolt. Now geeeeet UP!"

Suguru watched the scene with laughing eyes. There was never a dull day working with these two. That was why he loved it so much.

And then, out of nowhere, Sakano, the band's manager came bursting into the studio, panting like there was no tomorrow. Nope. Nothing new there.

"We've got a PROBLEM!"

Everyone turned their head towards the man who was waving a piece of paper in his hand. "Ka..Kacho... is having a tour for Bad Luck!"

Shuichi stared at him and tilted his head. "Isn't that good news?"

"No...You don't understand." The man heaved.

"We've having a concert TONIGHT in Nagoya!"

Silence....

"WHAT?!"

O

O

O

"When I get my hands on that blond head with a top hat, I'm gonna squeeze him to death!"Shuichi growled with annoyance. He had never expected Tohma to be such an annoying boss. Although they never regretted signing a contract with NG studios, he absolutely hated going along with Tohma's whims from time to time. Jeez.

"Woah. Shuichi. Watch it there.....this is our boss we're talking about." Hiro warned as the two drove down the road on Hiro's bike. Having heard that they were due in another city by nightfall and that they will be on the road for at least two months, the idols would have to hurry home and pack their bags.

"How are you going to break it to your...er..boyfriend?" Hiro asked awkwardly, not really used to his best friend being attached to another. How could he when he seemed like such a kid?

Shuichi sighed. "I dunnoe. Maybe we'll get to exchange messages for the next two months....but you know Hiro, I'm not ready to leave him alone for a while yet. We barely started our relationship!"

"I know Shuichi....but its work. There nothing we can do about it."

"I guess so..."

The motorbike screeched to a stop as the two lifted their helmets off. "Well, see you later tonight Shuichi. I've got to hurry home and pack...you're so lucky the meeting place is here, of all places."

Shuichi grinned sadly. "Maybe...I've still got to talk to Yuki about it." The good part of this was that he could at the very least, get to see Yuki before being whisked off to the rest of Japan for the next two months.

O

O

O

When Yuki heard the unlocking of the front door, he was surprised to hear the faint echo of Shuichi's "Tadaima" resonating through the hallways.

"Shuichi? You're home early." Putting now the novel he was reading through, Yuki welcomed Shuichi home as the younger of the two snuggled into his embrace.

"Yuki? Please don't get mad kay?" Shuichi murmured as he relished the warmth of Yuki's body. The host raised a brow. "What's wrong?" The singer sighed and told the tale from the beginning to the end. By the end of it, it turned out that Shuichi wasn't the only one who wanted to wring the neck of the one and only Tohma Seguchi.

"I'm going with you."

"WHAT?!" Shuichi bellowed in surprise. He was glad...but he never figured this would have been possible.

"But what about your job? Aren't you the number one host? Won't Tohma be angry?"

"I can get a substitute. And this isn't the first time I took a long extended vacation. In fact, I've done it before. And the club can survive without me. I'm not the only host there you know."

"But but..."

"Shuichi. I don't know about you but I am honestly not going to let you run off when I've finally got you." Yuki said calmly as he attempted to soothe the frantic boy squirming in his lap. Truth be told, it wasn't doing any good to his libido.

But Shuichi refused to calm down. He continued on prattling about logistics troubles, Tohma, the tour bus and several other needless things. Apparently he forgot that Yuki was rich enough to overcome any obstacles that they might meet. Yuki knew the only way he could shut the boy up was with a kiss.

And that was just what he did.

As usual, the kisses that were shared between them were hot, passionate and downright erotic. It was long enough to calm Shuichi's anxiety and short enough for both of them to reign in their control over their moments. Little by little, Yuki could feel his control slipping. It won't be long before he completely lost it.

"Shuichi. Just trust me. Now, go pack your bags."

"Okay..." Breathless and with stars in his eyes, he pushed himself off Yuki and wobbled towards his room. If this scene was anything to go by, it was obvious that Shuichi would faint before he could even get a shirt into his luggage.

Yuki turned towards the phone and started dialling Tohma's number and proclaiming his decision to play tag-along with the band- and of course, to give Tohma the dressing down of his life, even if he owed the ex-idol (or still is rather) one.

Shuichi turned back and giggled at the scene of a barking Yuki. This was definitely a pleasant turn in his life. He was never used to being this happy. And that, in one way or another, sent fear tumbling into his heart. Something was going to happen. He just knew it.

O

O

O

**_A/N: Filler Chappie. Writer's block. You know the works O_O_**


	6. Chapter Five: Lesson

**_A/N: No excuse. Hope you like. Thinks will be stupid to respond to her reviews now. Love 3  
_**

O

O

O

**Chapter 5: Lesson**

O

O

O

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own gravitation._

O

O

O

Living in the world of fame and stardom could get rather bothersome sometimes, but never for Shuichi. However, after being torn away from his comfiest love ever nest with his newfound lover, Eiri Yuki, the little singer was starting to grow annoyed. He sighed as he snapped his suitcase shut. Seriously...when had Yuki become such a large part in his life?

"Hey. You ready?" A deep tone vibrated the hallways, the very same one that never failed to send shivers down his spine. "Yeah!" Shuichi exclaimed in glee. The good part about all of this was that they wouldn't be away for long. According to Tohma, the band was simply making a few stops in the cities surrounding Tokyo to promote their latest song. That and Yuki would be with him every step of the way.

All the host gave was a lopsided grin (that was pretty much reserved for Shuichi) and hastily ushered his young lover out of the house and into the park where the Bad Luck tour bus was waiting.

"How...gaudy." Yuki commented dryly as he eyed the colour scheme of the exterior of the bus. It was a mix of black, violet, lime green and pink; all appropriate shades for a pop band like Bad Luck. But for Yuki? Hmmm...not so much.

Shuichi bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. "It was...Tohma's design." Eiri was, for once, shocked. Never did he think the one imperfection of his brother-in-law (aside from his sadistic personality) would be his awful sense of colour. That explains the fluffy fur coat...

"So this is the famous Yuki-san~ It is about time we met!" Hiro exclaimed as he alighted from the confines of the tour bus. Eiri stared as a red haired young man came forward and extended his arm. "I'm Hiro. Best friend of your lover."

"HIRO!" Shuichi exclaimed in embarrassment. Although what Hiro said was true, Shuichi himself was still having a bad time accepting the fact that he and Eiri were together.

"Ah. Hiro...the guy who, when drunk, dance on top of a table half-naked. Shuichi has told me _lots_ about you. Way too much, if you ask me."

This time, it was Hiro who blushed. "Shuichi!"

"I'm sorry! You know how much I blabber!"

"And he never stops..."

"YUKI!"

"Alright alright. All on the bus!" Suguru announced from the bus' entrance, only pausing for a moment to nod his head at Eiri, acknowledging his presence.

And within moments, the pack of hotties was all ready to set off for the next city. The young blond host who soon found himself restless in the tour bus instantly spotted an avenue that would help relief his boredom.

"Hey. Does that laptop work?"

"Hmm?" Hiro looked up from twisting the knobs on his guitar. The rest of the band remained oblivious as they strapped on headphones, making sure that their equipment, music were all in perfect order.

"Oh. We play games on that when we have the time. But there's no internet on the road, so it's pretty useless now."

Eiri stared at the device for a few more seconds before asking. "May I borrow it?"

"Eh? Oh, sure." Hiro replied, bewildered by the host's behaviour. What could he want with a laptop with no internet?

To answer that question, Eiri Yuki switched the laptop on, opened a word file and simply began typing. It wasn't long before he entrapped himself into his own world of fantasies.

Before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

Shuichi stretched as he recovered from a short nap he took on the bus. Hiro and Suguru had alighted from the bus already to prepare for the impromptu concert. Since Shuichi didn't have to tinker with any instruments, the vocalist had the luxury of having the bus all to himself and... one hot host.

He giggled.

Searching the confines of the bus for his erm... 'man', the pink-haired boy soon found his target typing away on the computer. He furrowed his brows. How long had that man been at it anyway?

"Yuki?" Shuichi called out, blinked when the man in question seemed to jump in his seat with a jolt.

"Oh. You're awake? You might want to skedaddle. There's only an hour left." Yuki commented, finally turning his attention away from the computer.

"Ah...alright." Shuichi mumbled, rolling off the bed with a thud. "Erm..Yuki? What were you doing anyway?" The singer gestured to the laptop which was still opened to a word file.

"Writing. It's been a long while since school." Eiri remarked nonchalantly. Despite his job as a host, Eiri wouldn't deny that he didn't have a penchant for writing- that and a certain cute singer of course.

"You like writing? That's just like my auntie, Mizuki! Well...not really. She's more of an editor rather than a writer. She works for that famous publishing company. Would you like to meet her?"

"Mm. Maybe." Eiri muttered incoherently as he saved the file (using Shuichi's thumbdrive) and switched the laptop off. "Don't you have glitter to put on? PVC to wear?" Eiri asked, smirking while he did so. Oh he could already imagine how sexy his little nightingale would look like.

Said chick flushed beet red and yelled "PERVERT!" before scuttling off, leaving a chuckling Eiri in his wake. The sad part for Shuichi was that the host wasn't totally off the mark.

"..This...I have to wear THIS?" Shuichi squeaked in the highest pitch possible. His outfits on stage weren't usually that skimpy, shiny or heck provocative. But this one definitely topped the charts!

Hung on a steel hanger that Shuichi was flabbergasted at was a sleek PVC ivory outfit that had dusted pink shades at the edges (which was, of course, to match his equally pink hair). One of the pant legs reached down to his knees but was 'fashionably' cropped in several areas. The other pant leg was complete without holes. However, it was just mere inches below his butt. The top was a long white jacket draped across his shoulders. It was pretty cool...if it weren't for the fact it barely covered his front. (He struggled to hide his nipples...but only because he knew Yuki would be watching..Maybe) Never had Shuichi ever been happier that he wasn't a girl. Together with that ensemble were white boots, belt and a silver choker.

"Tohma's brain has flown the coop." Shuichi stated to himself. He was reluctant to appear on stage. But what choice did he have? The little vocalist knew that this would either make or break his band tour and he hoped that this hare-brained scheme of Tohma's would work. They usually do...most of the time.

However, Shuichi couldn't help but feel there was some other reason to this shocking outfit he was presented with. But before he could place his finger on it, the time for him to have his voice check with the band was almost up.

"_Oh well. Maybe Yuki will help me kill Tohma later...just because I can't." _

O

O

O

And Yuki almost did-really...if it weren't for the fact that he had no idea where his dearest brother-in-law was at that moment.

"TOHMA! Is this your idea of a joke?" Yuki practically screamed into his pitiful phone which was on the verge of cracking under the host's harsh grip. A bell-like (urgh) laugh resonated from it, followed by a taunting voice. "Oh don't worry Eiri-san. He's doing it for the fans. Did you know that sales of the tickets today shot up the moment the publicity department announced this juicy bit of news?"

"Screw publicity. That's MY Shuichi parading HALF-NAKED on STAGE."

"Oh he's done worse." (He was kidding . )

"WHAT?"

"Just enjoy the show, my dearest little brother." And with that, Tohma ended the call, leaving Yuki to shudder at the affectionate tone Tohma bestowed on him.

And thus, our favourite host was left seething in jealousy when the crowd whooped continuously at the almost-oblivious Shuichi. Although...he had to admit Shuichi was dripping sex-angel pheromones in his white outfit. Coupled with the fact that his voice and passion were at its peak, Shuichi was nothing but the centre of attention for the entire concert hall, including a lustful Eiri. The host was only glad that he was this close to getting the boy in bed...and not someone else.

O

O

O

*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*

O

O

O


End file.
